El sabor del último beso
by Ilove'S
Summary: El amor nos vuelve locos, nos hace arriesgarnos, luchar, vivir... pero también incluye sacrificios.


**Disclaimer : los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a la excelente Cassandra Clare.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín del foro _"Cazadores de Sombras"._ Me ha tocado la pareja de Valentine&Jocelyn, y la palabra que debía incluir es _religiosidad._**

 **Los adoraría si dejaran reviews, y aprovecho para agradecer los de mis otros fics. Me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura y me dan mucho ánimo, por lo tanto ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

Jocelyn abre de vez en cuando aquella caja a escondidas de la pequeña Clary, en la oscuridad y el silencio que otorga la noche. Se dice a sí misma que observar su interior sólo por un momento no le hará ningún daño, sin embargo no son las cosas materiales las que lastiman a la pelirroja. Muy en el fondo de su mente, de su corazón y de su alma, encerrados bajo llave al igual que los objetos escondidos del cofre, están los recuerdos de su vida pasada. El primero que viene a sus pensamientos es aquel momento en dónde todo empezó.

 _Una adolescente de cabellos rojizos y ojos color esmeralda observaba a un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad, en su mayoría hombres, pasar los ratos libres luego del entrenamiento. Había algo que llamaba especialmente su atención, quizá porque el líder era sumamente atractivo con aquellos abdominales marcados, su cabello casi blanco y sus oscuros ojos seductores. Tal vez era su inteligencia, su intrepidez y su bondad. O el vínculo que compartían entre ellos, tan confiados, tan fuertes y ágiles._

 _Estaba lo bastante lejos como para camuflarse en el paisaje del Instituto, pero no lo suficiente para la audaz mirada del Cazador de Sombras, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de la muchacha._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven comenzara a formar parte de los amigos de Valentine, lugar que ya ocupaba anteriormente Lucian Graymark, su compañero de la infancia. En los meses venideros el grupo se consolidó y tuvo por fin un nombre: "El Círculo", que fue elegido por votación de todos los miembros, sin embargo era desconocida su existencia para la gente en Idris._

 _Como objetivo principal tenía la desaparición al completo de todos los subterráneos, pero los hombres lobos se encontraban mayormente bajo la mira del más pequeño de los Morgenstern. Jocelyn se daría cuenta más adelante, quizá varios años después, que todo era una máscara para la más cruel venganza._

La vergüenza y el horror de haber pertenecido a aquella secta, posiblemente, no podría ser quitado nunca de su mente. Sin embargo esa no era la razón por la cuál ella había huido de su amor.

 _Eran Cazadores de Sombras, si bien jóvenes, pero el tiempo para el romance era muy escaso. La relación entre Valentine y Jocelyn simplemente floreció, hasta llegar al matrimonio y por supuesto la concepción de su primer hijo._

 _Fue un embarazo difícil, lleno de malos sueños que terminaban en horribles pesadillas y no le permitían dormir. Sólo Raziel sabe lo que ella sufrió hasta que por fin dio a luz a su pequeño retoño. La vívida imagen de su padre, de cabellos casi albinos y profundos ojos negros. Un aura perturbante lo rodeaba, pero ella no sabría explicarlo._

 _Repentinamente los sucesos en torno a El Círculo comenzaron a ser cada vez más extraños, y Valentine fue en sintonía a ello, cambiando repentina y radicalmente de ideas. Sus próximos planes incluían una mejorada raza de Cazadores de Demonios, iniciando con los más pequeños._

 _Cuando Jocelyn quedó embarazada por segunda vez, al tener Jonathan ya dos años, su esposo la persuadía de que bebiera sangre de Ángel. De ésta forma su próximo hijo podría poseer poderes especiales que le permitirían llevar a cabo de forma exitosa la lucha que tanto ansiaba su padre._

Los ojos de, una ya madura, Jocelyn Fairchild no pudieron contener más las lágrimas, que salieron sin su consentimiento y rodaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la tela de su camiseta. Ésta era su rutina casi diaria, tomar aquella maldita caja que alguna vez perteneció a su hijo Jonathan Christopher, recordar como su vida se desintegró y ahogarse lentamente en su pena.

 _Ella recordaría, por siempre y para siempre, el día en que se dio cuenta de los macabros planes de su marido. Jamás podría borrar de su memoria cuando vio, a escondidas, como Valentine invocaba a los demonios de quienes ellos debían proteger a los mundanos._ _Entonces aquella noche, Jocelyn con unos seis meses de embarazo, lo abrazó por última vez. Y hay algo de lo que jamás se arrepentirá: s_ _u último beso._

 _Lo besó profundamente, con mucha rabia retenida y un deseo pasional, pero sobre todo con amor... Un amor que no podría volver a brindarle, porque había decidido cerrar las puertas de su corazón. Porque a pesar de que ella no fuera exactamente la más cariñosa, no parecía haber medidas para sanar el alma hundida de Valentine. Aquel amor sólo se había vuelto tóxico y peligroso._

 _P_ _or eso no alejó sus brazos de él por un largo rato, con un minúsculo rayo de esperanza queriendo brotar a la superficie, pero cuando el contacto se rompió, ella pudo ver en los ojos del Cazador de Demonios que ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _No olvidaría el sabor salado de aquella búsqueda desesperada que condimentaron sus propias lágrimas._

 _Desde aquel día no volvió a verlo, cuando huyó con la Copa Mortal y nada más que la persistencia de alejarse del Mundo de las Sombras. Pero las malas noticias no tardarían en llegar._ _Un terrible incendio, cuatro personas fallecidas... Y entre ellas un niño. Su hijo, su bebé. Que vida tan injusta y cruel._

 _Jocelyn nunca se sintió mas desolada. Por eso debía proteger a su pequeña niña, Clarissa Adele Fray. Ese era el apellido que ella tomaría también. Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, alejada de todas sus malas decisiones del pasado._

 _Clary no debía saberlo._

Y así sería por siempre. O al menos lo que ella considerara necesario para mantenerla a salvo de la gente que, una vez casi destruyó todo por lo que ella debía haber luchado en realidad.

Sus acciones no serían revocadas, pero si podía elegir su futuro. Y cada vez que se remontaba a aquellos años, se convencía más y más de que su hija no tenía que saber sobre sus poderes. Mientras mejor la ocultara, las posibilidades de una buena vida para ella serían mayores.

De cualquier forma, Jocelyn simplemente no podría superarlo nunca, porque a pesar de su **religiosidad** extremista, de todos sus errores y sus obsesiones, Valentine Morgenstern sería siempre el gran amor de su vida. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no lograba olvidarse de él, de cada caricia, cada beso y cada gesto, por muy pequeños que fueran. Sin embargo él había elegido su camino, y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo ningún tipo de sacrificio, sobre todo cuando eso podía incluir la vida de Clary.

Sí, habían dicho que el padre de sus hijos estaba muerto, pero ella conocía la mente de él lo suficientemente bien como para no arriesgarse a más desgracias. Nueva York había sido un buen hogar desde el principio, y una buena vibra le decía que todo seguiría normal... muy mundano, tal y como ella esperaba.

La mujer le dio una última mirada al objeto de madera antes de esconderlo, secó sus lágrimas y se fue directamente a la cama. Es que a la mañana siguiente sin importar cuan triste estuviera, cuan rojos estén sus ojos de tanto llorar, cuan desgarrada se sintiera, ella tendría que levantarse y seguir. Porque también estaba enamorada de su niña, y no podía dejarla sola; Clary la necesitaba.

* * *

 **No es la historia más romántica que se me ocurre, pero simplemente no podía concebir la idea de un amor todo empalagoso y de película entre ellos, ni siquiera escribiendo un AU. No porque no me gustaría, si no porque yo no puedo imaginarlo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 ***Las letras comunes son el presente y la _cursiva_ son los recuerdos de Jocelyn. **

***No sólo hablo del amor por una pareja en este fic, me refiero también a el amor de madre, las decisiones de Jocelyn de cuidar a Clary. Le di otro sentido al día de San Valentín, para celebrar principalmente el amor en todas sus formas.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan podido entender el fic sin mis aclaraciones porque eso significaría que se recibe correctamente mi mensaje. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
